


Drifting stars

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: We are creatures of dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheesy, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Human, Paper Crane, Paper stars, Short, humans are cryptids, imspired piece, modern/urban legends, no beta we die like men, poetic language?, vague description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: The truth is, humans are cryptids - we are all known for some vague thing, remarkable or unordinary.





	Drifting stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ori_kunn (Ori_kun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ori_kun/gifts).



> Yeah I couldn’t figure out how to add more. Oh well.
> 
> For Ori_kunn since she keeps leaving paper stars everywhere. Have fun trying to make a design with this vague description XD.

    It’s like most legends.

 

    Born in small towns, and wistfully nostalgic. No one knows when it had appeared nor had long it had resided there.

   No one has yet caught a glimpse they could recall.

 

   It is utterly human and yet not; it leaves a trail of paper stars in its wake, hands brushing counters and tabletops, and leaving behind a cluster of pinks and blues and yellows. 

   Sometimes you’ll catch a glimpse of a fist opening, and the stars settling as though just fallen. But by time you look up she has disappeared in the crowd, melting amongst the multitude.

   For a remarkable being it blends in so easily.

    She is the sky, and from her fingertips stars flutter and drift, lighter than those of fire and much more tangible. It is the cosmos, folded and fallen to earth, and left as a gift.

    She is a cryptid, utterly human and yet not, with the gift of stars.


End file.
